Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers, and the like are increasingly being joined or coupled with wearable devices, such as smart watches, glasses or head mounted displays, etc. This allows users to wear an electronic device, e.g., smart watch, which provides some functionality such as a small scale display and limited interface.
By coupling the wearable device with another device such as a smart phone or tablet, e.g., via near field or other short-range wireless communication, the wearable device's limitations (e.g., reduced processing power, battery life, display size, etc.) are masked by use with a corresponding device. One area where the technical and physical limitations of the wearable device are apparent, and enhanced by use with a coupled device, is the display screen of the wearable device. Because the wearable device is often small in size, it also features a small display screen relative to other devices such as a smart phone, tablet or laptop computing device. Thus, users are often given limited display presentations, e.g., a subject line of an email, the first line or lines of an SMS text, where the user may retrieve the entire message using the coupled device, e.g., smart phone. This permits the wearable to provide a notification function.